Kontradiksi
by aryangevin
Summary: Saat Sasuke dilanda kebosanan pada hubungannya dengan sang Kekasih—Uzumaki Naruto. RnR, please? Roleplay bersama Mumomo dan Llewellyn del Roya. NaruSasu. Slight NejiSasu. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Kontradiksi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Dan dalam beberapa jam ke depan, hari akan mulai kembali gelap. Seorang pemuda sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang berada di mejanya. Jam kuliah telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemuda ini mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan tugas kuliah. Rencananya ia ingin bersantai sejenak setelah disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya rencana itu harus ia simpan untuk digunakan suatu hari nanti.

Pemuda ini pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar ruangan. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyahuti sapaan singkat dari teman satu ruangannya. Biar secuek apapun pemuda ini, ia masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk membalas sapaan dari orang sekitarnya meski hanya anggukan kepala.

Mata hitamnya dengan jeli mencari seseorang yang rutin menjemputnya setelah ia menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya. Mengamati mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar kampusnya.

"Sasuke!"

Pemuda ini menengok ke arah datangnya suara panggilan berasal. Dan menemukan seseorang—ralat kekasihnya tengah menebar senyum lebar ke arahnya. Sesekali kekasihnya itu melambai pada beberapa orang yang ditemuinya, sebelum kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke ini.

Naruto—nama kekasih Sasuke tengah melemparkan senyum lebar di hadapan kekasihnya ini. "Jangan melipat wajahmu begitu. Terlihat seram." Ujarnya mengomentari raut wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai meninggalkan kekasihnya itu dan berjalan melewati lorong kampus. Beberapa pasang mata wanita di sekitarnya menatap dirinya lapar. Dan tentu saja pemuda ini tak menghiraukannya.

Naruto pun menyusul langkah Sasuke yang meninggalkannya. Lalu matanya menatap ke sekeliling. "Mau langsung pulang?"

"Terserah." Jawabnya tak peduli.

Mata biru secerah langit itu melirik ke arah kekasihnya. "Bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Aku lapar." Tanyanya sembari mengelus perutnya yang tengah berkumandang dengan ributnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi dengan gerakan tubuh itu Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke menyetujui ajakannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang irit bicara yang bahkan hanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh ketika Naruto mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Makan ramen Ichiraku?" Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu ketika mereka telah sampai di parkiran. "Atau di restoran?"

"Kau tahu pilihanku, Dobe." Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto.

Naruto memutar jalan untuk menuju ke pintu sampingnya. "Ya, ya." Ia memasuki mobil dan duduk di bagian pengemudi. "Aku memang selalu tahu."

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto. Ia memakai _safety belt_ di pinggangnya, setelah itu ia menopang dagu dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil.

Naruto pun menjalankan mobilnya. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran yang biasa mereka datangi saat akhir pecan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya berdiam saja. Naruto asik memperhatikan arah jalannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatap jalanan dengan bosan.

Di tengah keheningan ini, Naruto mencoba memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang bertopang dagu tersebut.

"Teme." Panggilnya pelan.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia tak merubah posisinya, asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda ini.

Naruto berniat untuk memanggil lagi tapi diurungkan niatnya begitu melihat restoran sederhana yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka dan membelokkan mobilnya ke area parkir.

Sasuke pun menyadari mobil mulai melambat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke area sekitar yang dipenuhi lalu lalang orang.

"Ayo, Sasuke." Ajak Naruto ketika mesin mobil telah mati. Ia membuka pintu sampingnya dan turun dari mobil.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menyahuti Naruto. Ia memilih untuk membuka mobilonya dalam diam dan berjalan menuju ke restoran. Naruto menunggu Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berjalan sejajar dengan.

Kedua pemuda itu memasuki restoran yang cukup mewah. Naruto mengedarkan pandang, mencari tempat yang sekira tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja ini demi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan Naruto menemukan meja kosong di sudut restoran. Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju arah meja tersebut.

Kedua pemuda itu duduk dan pelayan pun segera datang menghampiri, menanyakan pesanan untuk keduanya. Naruto memesan makanan dan minuman untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke. Dan Sasuke terlihat tak keberatan dengan pesanan Naruto. Asal itu tak berhubungan dengan lemak berlebih dan manis, ia tak masalah.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali bertopang dagu. "Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu tadi?"

"Seperti biasa. Tak ada yang menarik. Membosankan." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Ia adalah pemuda yang jenius dan tentu materi kuliah yang tadi diajarkan sudah dikuasainya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ah, sama saja. Kuliah membosankan." Ia berbicara dengan nada malas. "Teme, kau tadi makan siang, 'kan?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Belum. Aku ke perpustakaan—sewaktu jam istirahat."

Naruto mendesah. "Kenapa belum?" Ia merenggut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau harus makan teratur. Belakangan ini banyak tugas yang membuatmu kurang tidur, 'kan?"

Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Ya. Karena tugas itulah aku menunda makan siangku."

Kemudian makanan yang telah dipesan datang menghampiri meja mereka. "Memangnya tidak bisa istirahat beberapa menit saja?" Naruto mulai memakan pesanannya setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih' kepada pelayan yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tugasnya terlalu banyak. Tidak ada waktu." Ia memakan dengan malas makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

Naruto meminum jus jeruknya setelah melahap beberapa sendok makanannya. "Sekarang makan yang banyak untuk menggantikan makan siang tadi." Kemudian memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke mendelik. "Hn." Ia kembali fokus terhadap makanannya. Hanya beberapa suap dan minus jusnya. Ia selesai makan.

Naruto tercengang dengan Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya hanya dalam beberapa suap. Pemuda ini perlu nutrisi lebih. Maka ia merelakan makanan sisanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Makan sesuai porsi, Teme. Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan dan sakit hanya karena kurang makan."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto yang memperhatikannya terlalu berlebihan. "Aku hanya melewatkan makan siang. Dan itu tidak membuatku kelaparan, Dobe." Ia mengabaikan makanan yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto menarik lagi makanannya. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Bahkan makanmu barusan sangat sedikit."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar restoran. "Aku memang tidak terlalu lapar." Berkata dengan cuek sambil kembali menopang dagunya.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah. Apa pemuda di hadapannya sedang diet atau apa? "Kau susah sekali diberitahu. Kalau sudah sampai di rumah, kau harus makan lagi." Naruto kembali melahap makanannya. "Yang banyak." Tambahnya setelah meneguk makanannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa hubungannya akhir-akhir ini terasa hambar. Seolah-olah tidak ada hari yang istimewa dilaluinya. Hanya melakukan ini dan itu yang bahkan dirasakan Sasuke terlalu membosankan. Dan Naruto, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu makan dengan cepat. Bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin kalau pemuda pirang itu akan mengingat hari spesial mereka berdua sebentar lagi.

"Naruto." Panggilnya pelan sesaat keheningan mulai menjalari mereka.

Naruto menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya, dan disusul dengan minum. "Ya?"

"Kau merasa aka nada hari istimewa dalam waktu dekat ini?" Ia bertanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Hmm." Naruto bergumam. Sejenak ia tampak berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh." Sudah ia duga. Akan begini akhirnya. Pandangannya sedikit menyendu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan meminum jusnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Teme?" Ia memerhatikan Sasuke. Tak menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang sedikit menyendu itu.

Sasuke menyisakan sedikit jusnya. "_Nothing_. Ayo pulang." Jawabnya sambil berdiri bergegas pulang.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar, sejenak ia terlihat ragu. "Ah, ayo." Sahutnya. Ia meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari resto.

Sasuke pun berjalan dengan santai. Ia berjalan menuju parker dimana letak mobil Naruto berada.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu saat tangan tan-nya membuka pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas." Masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. "Ada tugas lagi?" Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian menjalankan pelan. "Mau kubantu mengerjakannya?" Naruto mencoba menawarkan jasanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng singkat. "Tidak." Tolaknya. "Kau juga punya tugas yang harus kau kerjakan." Menatap ke depan. Sesulit apapun tugas yang dibebankan kepadanya, ia tidak akan meminta maupun menerima bantuan dari siapapun. Harga diri Uchiha yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat tak memiliki kesulitan apapun.

Naruto mengendikan bahu. "Ok, baiklah."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam. Ia tampak berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan tanpa sengaja ia memasang wajah mengerut yang tampak tak enak dilihat. Begitulah ketika Naruto meliriknya sekilas.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah begitu?" Naruto mencoba berbicara. Sementara tangannya tetap memegang kemudi dengan santai.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak. "Wajahku selalu begini." Jawabnya tanpa merubah posisi sedikitpun.

"Memasang wajah terlipat begitu akan membuatmu cepat tua, Teme. Asal kau tahu." Naruto mencibir.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Perhatikan lajumu dan jangan banyak bicara, Idiot."

Sambil tertawa lepas Naruto menjawab, "Ah, sudah kukira kau akan menjawab seperti itu." Ia memerhatikan jalan di depannya yang mulai terlihat senggang. Memasuki kawasan yang jarang dilalui orang membuat Naruto bersantai dalam mengemudi.

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto sedikitpun. Ia lebih memilih membawa mata hitamnya ke arah jalanan. Mungkin saja jalanan senggang di depannya dapat membuatnya tertarik.

Naruto tampak bosan. Terlihat dari jari-jari tan-nya yang mengetuk kemudi mobil berkali-kali. "Tersenyumlah sekali-kali." Ujarnya, sembari membawa mata birunya melirik pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hn." Tanggapnya malas. Sasuke takkan begitu suka melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari awal.

Mobil yang berpenumpang dua orang tersebut berbelok ke suatu jalanan yang lebih kecil dari jalan sebelumnya. Jalan pulang menuju rumah Sasuke. Dan sebentar lagi mansion yang mewah itu akan tepat di depan mata.

Kawasan mansion Uchiha terlihat. Dan Naruto dengan sigap membelokkan mobilnya menuju rumah besar tersebut. Setelah posisinya cukup pas, ia mematikan mesin mobil tersebut.

Sedangkan Sasuke melepas tali pengaman yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia bersiap turun. Rasanya lelah sekali. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan beristirahat sebentar, kemudian mengerjakan tugas yang membuatnya berpusing ria bagaimana mengakhirinya.

"Aku langsung pulang, ya, Sasuke." Kata Naruto. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu tak turun dari mobilnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah memunculkan kepalanya dari balik jendela mobil. "Salam untuk Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto." Lanjutnya dengan iringan senyum lebar.

"Hn. Hati-hati." Sasuke tak memusingkan kekasihnya itu yang tidak mampir ke rumah besarnya.

Naruto kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia segera keluar dari area mansion mewah itu dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sekilas, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu mansion itu. Ah, ia juga teringat bahwa ada tugas yang menunggunya di rumah.

…

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Badannya juga terasa pegal, mengerjakan tugas di hadapannya selama dua jam penuh tanpa berpindah tempat. Cukup membuat pinggangnya kaku.

Lagipula, tugas di hadapannya ini membutuhkan pemikiran keras. Dan sialnya, ia hanya punya satu buku yang sekiranya kurang untuk mencari jawaban. Butuh dua atau tiga buku lagi. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membeli buku baru.

Beruntung, beberapa blok dari mansionnya ada sebuah toko buku yang baru seminggu ini dibuka. Sasuke belum mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya. Ia tak punya waktu. Maka kesempatan inilah ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi toko buku tersebut. Mungkin kalau ia menemukan novel yang bagus, ia akan membelinya—sebagai hiburan.

Sasuke merasa tak membutuhkan mobilnya. Cukup berjalan saja. Lagipula, lokasi yang akan dikunjunginya tak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, maka ia sampai di tempat tujuan.

Toko buku yang cukup sederhana, tapi terkesan mewah. Sasuke bisa melihat dari jendela—yang memang tembus pandang—buku-buku di sana terlihat baru dan masih terbungkus plastik. Semoga saja ia menemukan buku yang ia cari di sana.

Seorang pemuda tampak membungkukkan badannya saat Sasuke mendorong masuk pintu toko tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang (yang Sasuke pikir rambut tersebut cocok untuk perempuan daripada laki-laki) membungkuk sambil berucap, "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" setelah menegakkan badannya, ia memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke menengok ke arah pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Siapa kau?" Sasuke merasa tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda di depannya ini.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu memasang tampang heran. "Kau tidak ingat kepadaku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku ingat, tak mungkin aku bertanya." Sasuke berjalan acuh menuju ke rak buku.

"Masih seperti dulu." Pemuda itu tampak menghela napas. "Aku Neji. Kau ingat sekarang?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tampak berpikir, berusaha mengingat pemuda bernama Neji ini. Kemudian ia menatap Neji. "Kau, Hyuuga Neji, murid SMP Konoha yang hampir menjadikan seluruh wanita di sekolah sebagai kekasihmu. Aku ingat."

Entah kenapa Neji merasa tertohok dengan perkataan tajam dari Sasuke. Walaupun yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya. Dahinya berkedut. "Mereka yang mengejarku, bukan aku yang mengejar mereka. Kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku menerima pernyataan mereka."

"Hn." Sasuke tak membantah. Malas. Ia pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke rak buku. Matanya memerhatikan dengan jeli setiap judul buku di rak tersebut.

Neji pun mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sibuk memilah-milah buku di tangannya. "Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Masih seperti yang dulu?" Neji mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap Neji sebentar. "Aku tidak bersamanya lagi. Pengkhianat." Tentu Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana perempuan merah muda itu lebih memilih laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya daripada dirinya yang sudah bersamanya selama setahun. Tidak. Sasuke takkan berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungannya itu.

"Begitu." Neji mengangguk. Ia paham apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke mengenai Sakura. "Sejak kapan?" Neji penasaran, bagaimana hubungan yang terkenal adem ayem semasa SMP dulu itu bisa retak dan pecah.

"Lulus SMP, kurasa." Sasuke membuka halaman belakang buku yang ada di tangannya.

Neji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyenderkan punggung di rak buku yang nampak kokoh. "Apa kau masih sendiri sekarang?" Mata lavender yang dimilikinya menatap Sasuke yang masih membaca.

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Ia memutuskan memilih buku tersebut untuk dibeli. Lalu ia menatap Neji sebentar. "Kau bawel sekali." Ia berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar buku.

Neji pun mengikuti arah berjalan Sasuke. Sesaat ia tersenyum tipis saat berhadapan dengan seorang kasir yang juga memamerkan senyum ke arahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak boleh?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah." Ia meletakkan lima buku baru yang dibawanya ke meja kasir.

"Kau mengesalkan. Siapa tahu kalau aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Sudut mata Neji melirik Sasuke yang tampak mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya.

"Takkan bisa." Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Kemudian menyerahkan kepada sang kasir yang menunggunya.

Neji kembali tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti, apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. "Rupanya si Uchiha ini sudah dewasa." Neji terkekeh sejenak. "Jadi, siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

Sasuke menerima bungkusan bukunya. Ia berjalan keluar dari toko, meninggalkan Neji di belakang. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah mau pergi?" Neji menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sesungguhnya ia lelah meladeni pertanyaan teman semasa SMP-nya itu. Lagipula, Sasuke merasa ada maksud tertentu yang ingin diungkapkan Neji.

"Hei, kapan-kapan bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Neji sedikit berteriak dalam nada bicaranya. Takut-takut Sasuke takkan mendengar perkataannya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengangkat tangan. Menjawab 'mungkin' dari lambaian tangan itu. Lalu kemudian berjalan ke arah mansion besarnya.

"Dasar." Neji berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. "Dia semakin menarik saja."

"Neji." Panggil seseorang yang berada di belakang Neji. Otomatis, Neji menghentikan langkah dan kembali berbalik. Ia tersenyum cerah, senyum yang berbeda yang selama ini ditampilkan oleh bibirnya.

"Hei!" Neji melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud menyambut seseorang tersebut.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Neji. "Setahuku tempat kerjamu buka di lapangan parkir." Pemuda itu berkata, bermaksud menyindir Neji.

Neji tak ambil pusing. Sebaliknya, ia tampak merangkul pemuda tersebut dan menyeretnya ke dalam toko. "Ada angin apa kau ke sini? Tidak biasanya."

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam menerima perlakuan Neji. "Ada buku yang harus kubeli. Apa lagi?" ujarnya datar.

Neji melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kukira kau mau menemuiku." Neji tampak merenggut.

Sang pemuda tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Ia memasuki toko bersama Neji di sampingnya yang masih merangkul dirinya.

**TBC**

_**Me as Neji Hyuuga**_

_**Mumomo as Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Llewellyn as Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Hanya sebuah Roleplay gaje dari kami. Maaf kalau karakternya OOC, terlebih pada Neji T^T**_

_**Review, minna :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

KONTRADIKSI

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, little OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Seorang pemuda bernama Naruto ini sedang dalam keadaan bosan. Beberapa kali dirinya mengitari rumah yang telah dibelinya beberapa bulan yang lalu ini hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang melanda. Namun tetap saja, bahkan memakan _ramen_ pun tidak bisa mengusir rasa bosannya. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu pun membawa dirinya ke kamar dan merebahkan diri pada sebuah kasur yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman.

Naruto menghirup udara bebas dalam-dalam. Dan tanpa sengaja tangan yang berkulit kecokelatan itu menyentuh sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja. _Lebih baik aku mengajak dia untuk jalan-jalan saja,_ pikirnya.

Ia pun menekan beberapa _digit_ nomor yang memang sudah dihapalnya. Kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya, menunggu hingga panggilan itu terhubung.

"Hn?"

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya saat sebuah suara menyahuti panggilannya, meski hanya gumaman singkat yang tidak jelas. "Temee!" teriaknya. Naruto tak tahu bahwa panggilan tersebut memungkinkan si pengguna ponsel yang ada di seberang menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti atau bahkan meter saking nyaring dan kerasnya suara tersebut, yang bisa membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya terasa berdengung.

"Apa?" Seorang pemuda menyahut dari seberang sana. Sebut saja Sasuke, yang sudah pasti kalian tahu bahwa pemuda itu kekasih dari Naruto.

Masih dengan cengirannya, Naruto menjawab. "Sedang apa?"

"Baca buku." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang diberikan pemuda dengan tubuh bagai berlapis porselen itu.

"Nanti bisa keluar sebentar, Sasuke?" Tentu untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Naruto memilih untuk mengajak pemuda itu keluar.

"Ke mana?"

"Aku bosan di rumah," Naruto menghela napasnya. Ia tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Memangnya kau tidak rindu melihat wajah tampanku?" Sedikit godaan diberikan pada kekasihnya yang _stoic_ itu.

"Idiot. Datang ke rumahku." Datar. Itulah yang ditangkap Naruto saat mendengar jawaban dari yang penting dari jawaban itu Naruto sudah tahu bahwa belahan jiwanya itu mau diajak pergi olehnya.

Naruto meresponnya dengan tertawa lepas ketika mendengar ejekan sayang yang ditujukan padanya. "Tidak sampai sepuluh menit aku pasti datang. _Jaa_, Sasuke!" Naruto pun memutuskan panggilannya dengan nada setengah berteriak. Kini dirinya bersiap-siap, memakai baju serapi mungkin dan bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Hampir sepuluh menit tepat, dengan kecepatan yang gila-gilaan, pada akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di tempat kekasihnya tinggal. Sebelum keluar, ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan—padahal dirapikan pun tetap sama saja. Barulah setelah itu ia berjalan menuju teras.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih datang, segera saja mendatanginya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia memerhatikan penampilannya sedikit, barulah segera turun ke lantai bawah mansion, karena kamarnya berada di lantai dua.

Naruto hanya menyandarkan dirinya ke pintu, menunggu Sasuke menemui dirinya. Lalu, ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, buru-buru ia menegakkan badannya.

Ketika pintu mansion terbuka, Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang badai matahari pun tak akan bisa mengubahnya. Beku dan datar, tapi ada banyak kehangatan terselubung di dalamnya—hanya Naruto yang dapat melihat dan merasakannya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Sasuke," Naruto berkata dengan menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "_long time no see_," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Jadi kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya langsung sambil membenarkan _cardigan _biru gelap bergaris hitam yang dipakainya.

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak bergumam. Sesekali ia membenarkan kerah kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang dipakainya saat ini. "Ke mana saja….? Asal bersamamu," ujarnya ringan sambil menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa permisi.

Sasuke yang ditarik seperti itu hanya bisa memutar _onyx-_nya pasrah dan mengikuti mau kekasihnya, lagi pula sudah biasa. "Terserah."

Setelah sampai di dekat mobil, Naruto pun membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Lalu ia sendiri memutar, dan menggunakan pintu yang satunya untuk ia naiki ke dalam mobil.

"Mana Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia sedang menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Di kamarnya." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

"Ho," hanya gumaman singkat. Naruto sudah biasa menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Makanan sehari-hari, minumnya dengan ucapan semacam, "Idiot" atau "Dobe". _Hah_. Rancu sekali.

Merasakan mobil yang sudah dihidupkan, Sasuke pun memasang _safety belt_. Setelahnya, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto pun menolehkan pandangannya agar tertuju pada Sasuke, kemudian ia menampakkan cengirannya. "Ada apa? Aku keren ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Berhenti membanggakan diri, Idiot."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengar cemoohan dari Sauske. Ia sudah terlalu biasa mendengar ucapan pedas seperti itu. "Aku bukan idiot, Brengsek," ujarnya membalas perkataan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Bodoh," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela mobil—begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tertawa. "Aku tidak bodoh, Teme."

Pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu hanya mendengus sinis. "Tidak ada orang bodoh yang mengaku bodoh," Sasuke heran, mengapa ia tahan menghadapi sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Malahan, ia tampak begitu… menikmatinya?

"Ayo menikah denganku," gurau Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi bagaimanapun, kalau Sasuke memang siap, maka ia tak akan segan-segan mengajak pemuda itu langsung ke gereja untuk menikah. Meskipun waktunya sekarang, Naruto pun siap.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak. "Nanti." Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"_Ah_," desah Naruto merasa puas mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Bertanda bahwa pemuda itu mau menikah dengannya—walaupun nanti. "Jawaban yang menyenangkan."

"Hn." Sasuke tak berminat membalasnya. Ia hanya bersidekap. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit pusing dengan keadaannya sekarang. Apalagi semua itu disebabkan oleh tugasnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Tak lupa ia juga masih memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan. Lalu, ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. "Kau lelah, Teme?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab si _raven_ sambil berusaha meredakan peningnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia mengelus rambut Sasuke perlahan, sebagai bentuk bahwa ia perhatian dan peduli pada pemuda yang telah menemaninya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Sasuke yang merasa nyaman dengan elusan Naruto di rambutnya itu hanya bisa menikmati, dan lama-kelamaan ia tidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

Setelah dirasa kekasihnya telah tertidur, Naruto menjauhkan tangannya. Ia hanya membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu tertidur dalam posisinya. _Pasti rasanya tidak nyaman tidur seperti itu_, pikirnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membawa Sasuke jalan-jalan seperti ini, tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda itu mengalami kelelahan.

Mobil pun berhenti, pertanda bahwa tujuan telah sampai. Naruto mencoba memerhatikan sekitarnya, mencari tempat kosong untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah dapat, barulah ia menjalankan mobilnya kembali yang tadi sempat berhenti.

Kini mobil itu benar-benar berhenti. Tak lupa melepaskan _safety belt _yang melilit pinggangnya. Mata biru itu melirik Sasuke yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menggeliatkan badannya sedikit, tanpa berniat bangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, tanpa merespon panggilan Naruto yang menyuruhnya bangun.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Melihat Sasuke yang tertidur ini membuat wajahnya tampak manis. Ia kemudian mengelus pipi putih pucat itu pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_, sudah sampai," panggil Naruto sekali lagi—sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar panggilan tak biasa itu samar-samar membuat Sasuke bergerak pelan. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menampakkan iris _onyx_ yang kelam. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan matanya dengan kondisi cahaya di sekitarnya. Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat dilihatnya bangunan _café_ tercetak di hadapannya.

Memastikan Sasuke benar-benar bangun, barulah Naruto menjauhkan badannya. "Seharusnya tadi kau kubawa ke rumahku saja."

Sasuke tak membalas. Ia mengucek-ngucekkan matanya. Bagaimanapun, rasa kantuk itu masihlah ada. Ia mencoba menyegarkan wajahnya dengan menepuk pipinya pelan.

Sebelum keluar, Naruto mencoba menyempatkan mencubit pipi Sasuke pelan. "Ayo. Aku ingin makan es krim sekarang!" Serunya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Sasuke menghela napas mendengar antusias kekasihnya. Ia pun membuka _safety belt_ dan kemudian turun dari mobil Naruto, menyusul sang kekasih yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Barulah saat Sasuke mendekat, ia meraih tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka dan mengernyit heran. Tapi ada sebagian yang maklum dengan pemandangan itu dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

Naruto mencari tempat yang cukup tersembunyi, hanya untuk sekedar privasi.

"Mau apa kita ke sini, Dobe?"

Naruto menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku haus."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Di rumahmu tidak ada air?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Naruto menyengir, lalu menarik Sasuke untu duduk. "Tidak ada," ucapnya bercanda. Siapapun tahu kalau di rumah pasti tersedia begitu banyak liter air yang siap diminum.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia mengambil tempat di seberang Naruto untuk duduk.

Setelah duduk, Naruto pun memanggil pelayan yang masih sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Barulah setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, pelayan berpakaian bak_ butler _itu menghampiri di mana Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Kau mau minum apa? Kopi tanpa gula seperti biasa?" Tebak Naruto sambil menyipit menatap Sasuke. Ia sudah hapal akan tabiat kekasihnya itu yang tidak begitu menyukai hal yang berbau manis.

"Hn." Gumam Uchiha muda itu dengan pelan. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke luar _café_.

Naruto pun mengatakan pesannya kepada pelayan tersebut. Kopi tanpa gula untuk Sasuke, sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah es krim rasa jeruk, sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan dari tadi.

Naruto melirik ponselnya yang bergetar tiga kali menandakan ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Ia membukanya, membaca sejenak pesan berupa _e-mail_—yang ternyata dari beberapa dosennya— dan mendesah pelan ketika selesai membacanya. Naruto menghela napas ketika pelayan itu sudah berlalu tak nampak di pandangannya. "Kurasa beberapa hari ke depan ini aku akan sedikit sibuk."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju kekasihnya. Kini mata hitam itu tertuju pada safir Naruto, seolah minta penjelasan dari perkataan si bodoh tadi.

"Kau tahu, baru saja dosen mengirim tugas via _e-mail_ padaku. Dan hebatnya tugas-tugas itu datang secara bersamaan." Menghela napas, lagi. "Dan akhir minggu harus dikumpulkan. Ini yang membuatku sedikit pusing." –Padahal tadi pagi ia bingung mencari pekerjaan untuk mengusir bosannya—sampai harus mengajak Sasuke yang sedang banyak tugas ini untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Oh."

Pesanan pun tiba. Sasuke langsung menyesap kopi yang tadi dia pesan. Sedangkan Naruto mengambil satu sendok es krim itu dan melahapnya langsung.

"Besok temani aku ke toko buku, ya?"

… Hening meraja beberapa waktu.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Ia menatap Naruto aneh. Tidak biasanya Naruto memintanya ke toko buku. Lagi pula, pemuda itu biasanya akan ke kedai _ramen_ favoritnya atau ke _café_ ini untuk minta ditemani. "Kau sakit, Dobe?"

Naruto mengambil sesuap lagi es krim dan melahapnya. "Tidak. Ada apa? Sebuah berita tak lazim jika seorang sepertiku ke toko buku? Aku kan juga mahasiswa, Teme!" Naruto memberengut.

"Hanya… tidak biasa," jawab Sasuke datar. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali menyesap kopinya itu.

"Ada buku yang harus kubeli sebagai referensi." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia pun lekas-lekas memakan es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Setelah ini mau ke mana?" Tanya pemuda porselen itu. Kini ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Hmm…" Naruto tampak berpikir. Mengira-ngira ke tempat mana yang akan ia tuju selanjutnya. "Kau maunya ke mana?" Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke saja. Siapa tahu pemuda itu mempunyai tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

"Beli arloji. Tadi terbanting, lalu terinjak," jawab Sasuke. Memang benar tadi ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan arloji satu-satunya yang ia punya—terlebih ia injak setelahnya. Mau tak mau ia harus membelinya lagi. Arloji tersebut tak mungkin diperbaiki, mengingat kerusakan parah yang diderita si arloji.

Naruto tampak mempertimbangkan perkataan Sasuke sejenak. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk, mengiyakan. "_Ah_. Baiklah. Aku juga mau membeli yang baru."

"Hn."

…

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah siap dengan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ biru langit senada yang dipakainya. Tanpa babibu lagi, ia segera keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju garasi, tempat mobilnya berada. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kediaman Sasuke. Hari ini ia ada janji dengan pemuda untuk beli ke toko buku, sesuai dengan perbincangannya kemarin.

Ketika sampai, Naruto langsung saja keluar dari mobilnya. "Sasukee!" Teriaknya memanggil sang kekasih.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menggelegar itu langsung saja turun dari lantai dua kamarnya ke bawah, hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya itu. Ketika ia sudah di depan pintu, ia membuka pintu berukir indah itu dan mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Ayo temani aku!" Ucapnya sambil menyengir.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Sasuke meninggalkannya ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

Sasuke hanya berniat untuk mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Kemudian sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan turun kembali menemui Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, Naruto pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sasuke. "Silakan, Tuan Muda Sasuke," guraunya bak supir, yang mengantarkan sang majikan ke manapun dia pergi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia pun memasuki mobil di mana Naruto yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Naruto berjalan memutar, untuk memasuki mobil di bagian pengemudi. "Kau sudah mandi?"

Sasuke mendelik atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Jangan bodoh, Dobe. Tentu saja sudah," ujarnya sinis.

Naruto menyengir, "Kukira belum." Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto menghidupkan mobilnya, bersiap untuk jalan.

"Mungkin kau yang belum mandi, Idiot," balas Sasuke. Ia tengah memasangkan _safety belt_ di pinggangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto hanya tertawa lebar. "Aku sudah mandi, Teme. Tidakkah kau bisa menghirupnya? Aku wangi,_ lho_."

Setelahnya tak terdengar respon balik dari Sasuke. Kini mereka hanya saling diam. Sesekali mata Naruto melirik kekasihnya itu yang tengah memperhatikan jalanan luar yang begitu ramai. Sesekali juga Naruto menyenandungkan lagu dari radio yang kini ia putar dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian pada akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu toko buku. Hal ini sempat membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alis tak kentara Ia ingat betul tempat apa ini. Ini adalah toko buku yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya untuk membeli buku. Dan ia ingat bahwa Neji juga bekerja di tempat ini.

Neji. Hyuuga Neji.

Sial. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu sekarang.

Sasuke bisa saja mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mencari buku di toko buku lainnya saja. Tapi tentu ini membuat Naruto bisa curiga. Dan ia tak ingin mendapatkan kecurigaan dari kekasihnya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah saja. _Toh_, dengan bersikap cuek pada Neji, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, baik-baik saja.

"Selamat datang." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kini ia melihat pemuda yang tak ingin ditemuinya sedang membungkukkan badan ke arahnya. "Ada yang—" Dan Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu—Neji— sedang menatap terkejut ke arahnya. "Maksudku ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ujar orang itu tersenyum manis. _Cih_! Sasuke muak melihat senyuman manisnya itu.

Sasuke menatap Neji datar. "Tidak ada." Dan ia langsung menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Sasuke yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya tersebut. Tapi Naruto mengendikkan bahunya tak ambil pusing.

Neji hanya sedikit menyeringai melihat sikap Sasuke. Lalu tak berapa lama alisnya bertaut saat melihat Naruto merangkul Sasuke mesra, layaknya seorang kekasih. Dan itu membuat Neji mengambil kesimpulan. "Jadi… itu kekasih Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. Dan kemudian bibirnya menampilkan senyuman yang cukup ganjil.

"Aku mau mencari buku," ucap Naruto masih merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Naruto. "Tempat ini memang ditujukan untuk orang yang mencari buku, bodoh. Aku ke sana dulu." Sasuke pun berjalan terpisah dari Naruto.

Mahasiswa bermanik hitam itu berkeliling mencari buku yang bisa menarik minatnya. Beberapa rak ia singgahi. Namun kemudian ia beralih ke rak berikutnya setelah merasa tak ada buku yang ia minati.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di salah satu rak yang menyediakan buku tentang ekonomi yang menarik minatnya. Ia membaca sebentar, sinopsis yang cukup menarik. Melihat-lihat kondisi buku itu, menimbang-nimbang untuk membelinya atau tidak.

"Kekasihmu buruk." Neji mendekati Sasuke. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya di rak samping Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. Matanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengelilingi rak buku, seolah-olah menilai dan membandingkan pemuda yang nampak bodoh itu dengan dirinya.

"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu." Sasuke kemudian mengambil buku yang lainnya dan membacanya sekilas.

Masih dengan memandang Naruto dari kejauhan, Neji berkata, "Padahal aku lebih baik darinya," ucapnya memuji diri sendiri. Seolah-olah dirinyalah yang pantas mendampingi Sasuke.

Naruto sesekali berhenti, lalu kemudian menghampiri rak buku yang berada di belakangnya. "_Ah_, yang mana, ya?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia sedikit kebingungan dalam memilih buku.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menjawab tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

"Kau lebih cocok denganku, bukan dirinya."

Mendengar perkataan Neji membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak tak terlihat. Tak menyangka bahwa Neji berkata seperti itu. Apa mungkin dari ucapannya itu Neji… "Hn." Wajahnya kembali ke semula, _stoic_. Memasang wajah seolah-olah tak peduli. "Sayangnya aku tak tertarik padamu," balasnya.

"Benarkah?" Neji pun kini menatap Sasuke dalam. Seolah-olah mencari-cari kebenaran dalam perkataannya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Neji. Saat mata Neji yang menatapnya begitu intens, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Sasuke mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya, tak berminat. Dan kemudian mengambil yang lainnya lagi. Dalam hati mengerang,_ kapan makhluk ini pergi?_

"Itu kenyataan, Sasuke." Neji tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mendelik. "Kenyataan apa? Kau yang terlalu percaya diri, hn?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian sinisnya.

Neji tiba-tiba mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memasang sikap waspada. "Kau—"

"Apa?" Sasuke hanya diam membatu saat Neji mendekati dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Membuat Neji mau tak mau menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya lega perlahan , walau raut wajahnya tidak menampakkan perubahan sama sekali. "Aku sudah menemukan bukunya," lanjut Naruto lagi.

Neji pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak jadi. Kekasihmu memanggil." Ia berdecih. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Neji menampakkan raut kekecewaan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil buku yang sekiranya yang akan dia beli. Lalu meninggalkan Neji dan menemui Naruto yang sudah berada di depan kasir.

Neji hanya memandang arah perginya Sasuke. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

Naruto pun menyerahkan dua buku tebal pada kasir. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau tidak beli?"

"Ini," ujarnya menunjukkan satu buah buku yang ada di tangannya. Naruto mengambil buku itu dan menumpukkan di atas buku yang dibelinya.

"Aku yang bayar."

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. Ia tak keberatan kalau ditraktir Naruto saat ini. _Toh_, sejujurnya ia tak bawa uang hari ini. Mereka menunggu sejenak sang kasir yang sedang menghitung harga. Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar jumlah total buku yang dibeli. Lalu setelahnya Naruto menerima bungkusan plastik yang berisi buku yang dibeli dan berjalan ke luar toko.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Ia pun mengikuti kekasihnya itu yang berjalan ke luar toko.

"Mh… langsung pulang ya, Teme? Aku mau mengerjakan tugas." Naruto berucap saat mereka berjalan menuju ke arah di mana mobil Naruto terparkir.

"Y—"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke menoleh, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat datang menghampiri mereka. "Kurasa di antara kalian tak sengaja menjatuhkan ini." Neji menyerahkan dompet berwarna cokelat ke hadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasuke menatap Neji tajam. Sungguh, ia teringat akan kejadian tadi saat mereka berada di dalam toko tadi. Ia menatap Neji yang pikirannya benar-benar sulit diartikan.

Naruto yang mengenal dompet itu pun meraba saku celananya. Saat benda yang dicarinya tidak ada, ia hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya kepada pemuda berambut cokelat panjang di hadapannya. "Sepertinya milikku."

"Lain kali hati-hati." Neji berujar sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih. _Err_… siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kepada Neji.

Sebelum pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjawab, buru-buru Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. "Dia Hyuuga Neji. Ayo segera pulang." Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat. Kemudian ia pun memasuki mobil Naruto.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Salam kenal, Namikaze-_san_," balas Neji tak kalah ramah.

"Gomen. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi." Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Neji dan memasuki mobilnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

Melihat mereka yang sudah berada dalam mobil, membuat Neji kembali ke dalam toko untuk kembali ke aktifitasnya semula.

Sasuke yang sudah berada dalam mobil hanya bisa bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia melirik ke arah punggung tegap Neji yang berjalan menuju toko buku tersebut. Ia kembali memikirkan, _apa maksud dari sikap dan perkataan Neji sewaktu mereka berinteraksi di dalam toko tadi_?

"Kenapa buru-buru?" Sasuke baru sadar bahwa Naruto sudah duduk di samping dengan _safety belt _yang sudah terpasang. Bisa dilihat kekasihnya itu menatap dirinya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Memang kau masih melakukan sesuatu tadi?" jawab Sasuke yang berupa pertanyaan.

Naruto angkat bahu, "Tidak ada." Tangan berwarna cokelat itu pun mencoba menghidupi mesin mobilnya. Barulah setelah hidup, mobil pun dijalankan agar mereka bisa segera pulang.

Sasuke masih saja memikirkan tentang Neji. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas yang tampak sedang fokus terhadap kemudinya. Mata biru itu pun menatap jalanan di depan. Naruto tak boleh tahu mengenai Neji, apalagi mengenai sikap dan perkataan Neji kepadanya saat di toko buku tadi.

**TBC**

**Kei as Naruto**

**Muth as Sasuke**

**Puspa aka Me as Neji**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Puspa's side:**

**Hello! Author paling ganteng daripada Kei dan Muth di sini! #dikibasKeidanMuth**

**Maaf ya pendek, hanya saja rasanya lebih pas dipotong di sini. Awalnya sih mau 3,5k words gitu, tapi jadinya cuma 2,8k words T^T**

**Wew, Neji cool banget ya di sini? Iyadongseh, siapa juga yang meraninnya *benerin kerah* *dibunuh***

**Maaf juga ya ngetiknya agak lama. Habisnya aku lagi UAS, dan parahnya, flashdisk aku masih ama dosen, jadinya ngetiknya dipending dulu. Soalnya kan bahan mentah dari fict ini ada di flashdisk. Jadinya daripada nganggur, aku ngetik RPF deh tentang SJ DBSK SHINEe. Ada yang mau baca? Boleh. Di sini aryanasoul(dot)wordpress(dot)com #promosi #dibuang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kei's side:**

**Ossu, Kei-sama's speaking. LOL. Maaf ya kalau Naruto agak absurd(?) dan agak manja(?) orz Btw, Sasuke kaku banget ya di sini. Seperti robot tanpa perasaan. =)) *ditusuk Muth* Dan—Neji sok keren, deh. Tjih. *dibuang Kak Puspa***

**Yang ngetik sudah bicara banyak, noh. *fespalm* Cuma mau bilang selamat membaca, Milady… *rangkul mun Neji dan mun Sasu***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muth's side:**

**Oke, Muth si cuap-cuaping. GUE BISA NAMBAHIN WORDS-NYA JADI SAMPE 3,2k+ DOOOONG! Yah, gue memang jago kalau udah disuruh nambah-nambahin deskripsi. *kibas kibas rambut ke kak Desi sama Kak Puspa***

**Bzzt. Setelah dibaca memang Sasuke kaku banget ye di sini. -_- SIAPA SIH YANG JADI SASUKE? AMATIR SIH! *nabok diri sendiri* Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke hanya banyak pikiran dan sedang bosan gitu.. jadinya dia males nanggapin omongan gak penting Naruto gitu deh. \(-_-)/ Karakter Sasuke itu susah loh. :] **

**Tapi sekali cinta mah tetap cinta. =3**

**Yasudah, selamat membaca dan kritik yang membangun diterima dengan lapang dada. *peluk pinggang Kak Desi sama Kak Puspa***

**Aniwei, cuap-cuap kita memakan words sampe 500… -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeh, selesai sudah edisi speaking ala orang gila di atas alias sang pemeran utama dalam fict ini *dibacok Muth dan Kei***

**Yup, yup! Minta reviewnya boleh? :D**


End file.
